


You Really Got Me

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Butts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo I was on twitter talking about how AMAZING AOL's butt looked in those blue-gray pants from Sundays episode? Enough that Danny should've said something to Steve, I mean, c'mon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Really Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I was on twitter talking about how AMAZING AOL's butt looked in those blue-gray pants from Sundays episode? Enough that Danny should've said something to Steve, I mean, c'mon.

It was no secret at this point that Danny had a thing for Steve, and vice versa. Everyone knew it, had known even before they had, for crying out loud.

What _was_ a secret was just _how much_ of a thing Danny had for Steve. 

Steve, with his too-tight shirts, his bulging biceps, his spectacular ass-- which, currently, was sticking out of the fridge, still clad in the day's blue-gray cargo pants. Danny was mesmerized by it, watching it sway back and forth as Steve dug through the crisper drawer in search of-- something. Danny had no idea what, couldn't be bothered to try and remember, didn't much _care_ , because at that moment he had an unadulterated view and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Hey, Danny, d'you remember seeing any red peppers in here? I could've sworn--" Steve began, backing out of the fridge to turn his attention to Danny, who's eyes were a little glassy and far away. "Uh, Danno? You still with us?"

Danny visibly shook himself, blinking up at Steve. "Huh?"

"I was asking you if you'd seen any peppers in the fridge, but obviously your mind is somewhere else."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Is that somewhere else in any way related to my ass?" Steve asked, cocking out a hip and raising his eyebrows. It was Steve-code for 'I'm in the mood to play' and Danny was thrilled.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, that somewhere else _is_ your ass. Because you, my friend, picked the tightest, most curve-hugging pair of cargo pants in the universe to wear today and _your ass_ has been driving me crazy." Danny had been slowly advancing toward Steve as he spoke, backing the other man up to the counter. Steve had to lean back slightly to properly look down into Danny's face at this angle.

"Crazy, huh? You mean crazier than usual? Because this pair of pants isn't any different than the others--"

"Bullshit! This pair is almost as bad as the white ones, don't even get me _started_ on the white ones." Reaching around behind Steve, Danny used both hands to cup Steve's ass, fingertips digging into the swells of flesh. Steve gasped, hips jerking forward slightly and into Danny, who growled possessively. 

"You, upstairs, _now_ , and don't you dare leave any clothes on," Danny growled, pinching Steve one last time for good measure before backing away. Blinking, Steve got his wits about him and quickly made his way upstairs. It wasn't often Danny showed this side of himself, so Steve was going to enjoy it while he could, to the best of his ability.

He made his way into the bedroom, stripping as he went. Once divested of his clothes, he turned down the blankets, climbed onto the bed, and waited. Only a moment later, Danny appeared in the doorway, eyes dark and focused. He nodded his approval and began undressing, making his way closer to the bed but not too close, staying just out of reach. Steve licked his lips as inch by inch of Danny's chest was revealed, down to the waistband of his pants, which quickly followed suit.

"Onto your stomach," he said, "put a pillow under your hips." Steve did, wriggling a bit to get comfortable. It was weird having his ass on display like this, even if it was only Danny looking at him.

Danny, who was running warm, calloused hands up the backs of Steve's thighs, over his ass, up his back and over his shoulders before coming back down again. He did this several times, lulling Steve further into complacency. Eventually the hands stopped, resting on the small of Steve's back, thumbs digging into muscles there. Groaning, Steve shifted a bit to tempt Danny's hands to move, but they didn't.

"I could have this every day and still never get enough," he was saying, more to himself than to Steve, fingertips now tracing lazy circles over the globes of Steve's ass. "Every minute of every day and I would never, ever be full of you."

The words were heavy with meaning, adding to Steve's already budding arousal. He shifted against the pillow in search of friction, startling when one of Danny's bristly cheeks rubbed against his ass. Danny rubbed his face against Steve's ass, hands massaging the muscles as he went, occasionally muttering about how much he adored Steve's body.

It was almost a shock when Steve felt Danny part the cheeks of his ass and lick, a long, slow stripe from his balls up to his tailbone. He shivered at the cool air on that now slick skin, grit his teeth when Danny did it again, fingers kneading the flesh there.

"Danno, fuck me, c'mon," he panted out, head swimming with sensation as Danny continued to lick him. The ghost of breath when Danny chuckled made Steve twitch.

"You know I will, be patient," Danny said even as he leaned over towards the nightstand. He fished around for a moment before retrieving the lube and settling back between Steve's legs. "I haven't even loosened you up yet."

"You know I don't care if you-- oh god," Steve choked out, clutching at the sheets. Danny's tongue had probed it's way inside, was wiggling about, shallowly thrusting in and out. It was warm and slick, and he opened up to Danny after no time at all, the other man barely had to finger him.

"Ok babe," Danny breathed, already slicked up himself and lining up the blunt head of his cock. Steve braced, breathing slowly as he felt Danny push into him, the stretch too much for a second before becoming exquisite. He arched his back and pushed himself back towards Danny's hips, urging the other man on. Grunting, Danny's hands came to Steve's hips and held them firmly. 

Steve couldn't help but grin, still trying to push back despite the firm hand Danny had on him. His grin quickly turned into an expression of surprised pleasure, though, as Danny's pace increased and they rocked together more speedily. Every odd stroke brushed his prostate, and Steve thought he'd burst, feeling one of Danny's hands come down to squeeze and pinch at his ass cheek.

"Mmm, babe, you feel amazing," Danny panted, dropping a few kisses to the back of Steve's neck.

"You too," Steve gasped on, rocking more forcefully now in time with Danny's movements. "Not gonna last."

There were no words after, just harsh breathing, slick skin slapping against slick skin, and the bed creaking. Steve came first, bottom lip clenched between his teeth as the muscles of his hole fluttered around Danny's cock. The spasming was too much, and Danny lost it almost right after, thrusting a few more times before slumping over Steve's back, spent.

"Mmm," Steve hummed, not caring that Danny was still buried in him. "Guess I'll have to wear those pants more often... them or the white ones."

Danny stirred behind him, pulling out and lifting off enough to catch Steve's eye. "Do that and you really _will_ be the death of me."

"I think there are much more fun ways of 'killing' you than that, Danno. My mouth, for instance."

Rolling his eyes, Danny reached out and clamped a hand over Steve's lips. "Save that thought for when we can actually do something about it, do you mind?"

Grinning, Steve licked Danny's palm and took advantage of the indignant squawk to wrap himself around Danny and make him the little spoon, allowing himself to get a hand on Danny's own rather spectacular rear end. He deserved a turn of his own, after all.

 

-FIN-


End file.
